Answers
by Nightcrawler11
Summary: This is a story about what happened after Day of Reckoning! Adventure, answers, and a little Kurt romance. (In development possibly Kurtty)Please Read and Reveiw
1. Default Chapter

Answers

Written By: Clifton Gibbons

Chapter 1:The beginning of the end.

"About to get worse?" Scott asked, glaring at Mystique. "Think about it," Mystique said, "Magneto is back, he has got a whole group of X-Fighters, the Sentinals have been released, the Institute has blown up, many of our companions have been captured, and the world knows that mutants exist and will most likely do anything and everything to get rid of them." Kurt pushed pass Scott. "What have you done with the Professor, mother?" Kurt screamed. "Charles? Oh he's probably dead by now. When I took him I handed him in to those people behind making the Sentinals they said something about locking him in a room with Juggernaut," Mystique said, laughing. All the kids gasped with fear. "Oh, Shut UP! She's lying," Jean said. "She has no clue what happened to him. She is just trying to scare us and make us loose hope." The X-Men were just as terrified at the word of the Professor X's location being a mystery. "YOU DON'T!" Storm yelled. "it's time to end this Mystic!" Tabitha yelled. She loaded a gigantic firecracker in her hands right when Mystique turned into a giant eagle and flew off. "Zat's right, go mum!" Kurt yelled angrily. "Yes," Storm yelled," I have told you before Mystique, I don't know why you're here and I don't care, but this is my house and my family and you are not welcome here!" She fried the eagle's(Mystique's) butt with a jolt of lightning, making her fly off. "Com'on, yo," Toad said," Let's get out o here before we get fried too!"

Magneto used what was left of his strength and possibly his life to lift the Sentinal off him. (Gambit, Pyro, Collosus, and Sabretooth helping) Magneto was been severly injured from the attack. Out of no where an eagle landed on the ground beside him. "I told you Mystique," Magneto said to the eagle,"It was only the beginning. The beginning of the end." The eagle morphed into Mystique and she helped Magneto to his feet. "You are doing well," Magneto said," Take these mutants as your new recruits." Magneto collapsed in pain and fell off the 60 story building. 

On the ground a probe moved past the building and saw Magneto falling. It shot something. Magneto was surrounded by the green glob that has trapped so many before him. The probe picked up Magneto and took him yo the underground Sentinal facility.

The probe carried him up to the man that took Wolverine. "I have recieved another mutant test subject," The probe whirred," Name: Magneto; Force: Pure evil; Power: Master of Magnetism; Data: Known magnetic disturbance in sewers when capturing Test Subject One: Wolverine; Status: Near Death; Possible use: Total Assasionation Test!" "Good work R247D3F," the man said, "You shall be rewarded with an oil bath. The probe left. "Finally," the man said," I have got Magneto exactly where I wanted him. I will soon have to inform the X-Men about my deal with Mystique to keep cover." The man took off his helmet. He was sitting in an electric wheel chair. The man was Professor Charles Francis Xavier.


	2. Escaping

Chapter 2

ESCAPING

Jean sat down in what was left of Cerebro. She put on the slightly burnt helmet and switched on Cerebro. She started looking for Professor Xavier's mutant brain wave patterns. 

"I found him!" Jean yelled happily, "He's in the Sentinal facility!"

The other X-Men start to board the Velocity when Jean told then to stop. Xavier was talking to her.

*Jean don't leave. DO NOT LEAVE, NOT YET*

Jean told the other what Professor Xavier told her.

__

Don't leave? Professor what are you up to? Jean thought

Professor Xavier walked into the prison room where all the captured mutants were held. Spyke, Beast, Rouge, and Blob were all in extremely strong electrified cages. Magneto was off to the side in an air tight cage with an oxygen tank. The cage was designed to let off a poison gas if the person on the inside tried to force his way out of the cage . Magneto was yet still knocked out, near dead. Where was Wolveine. Professor Xavier rolled over to the prison guard.(No one knew he was Charles because of the helmet. Beast suspected due to the wheel chair but kept quiet.)

"So where is that Wolverine guy?" Charles asked the guard.

Every one looked up at the sound of Xavier's voice and the question.

"Oh, he's locked up," the guard said in a strong British accent, " In fact he's directly below us." 

The Professor Xavier touched the guard's head and put him in a strong coma. The guard dropped to the ground. Xavier took the guard's keys. He started unlocking all the cages. "Be quiet," Professor Xavier said, "You don't want us to get caught now do you?"

"I'll carry Magneto," Beast offered.

Then Xavier consentrated on contacting Wolverine below.

*Wolverine, it's me Charles. I am directly above you. Can you climb up the wall and make a hole in the ceiling to get here?*

*I'll try Chuck*

Xavier made contact with Jean. *Jean now, come now. You must land in the hole that Magneto made earlier today. We'll all be waiting.*

Wolverine got to his feet and quietly placed his claws into the wall climbing up four or five feet at a time. He finally reached the ceiling and cut a hole in it. He pulled himself up, happy to see Xavier waiting for him. 

"Let's go." Charles said. 

The crew quietly made their way through the facility to where Magneto made the hole for the X-Men to fall earlier. Professor Xavier wiped the mind of every human that walked by. 

"Wow Chuck," Wolverine said, "I never knew that even when you are in complete control of your powers they grow more powerful every day. You have proven it so, though." 

"Yes, indeed," Xavier murmured. 

They arrived at the meeting place.

The X-Men Piled into the Velocity. Kurt looked out of his window as they blasted off. He looked into the sky. Blue. He loved the sky and looked there for comfort. He was so frightened. What was life going to be like, what was school going to be like with everyone knowing. Kurt hated how everything went against his liking. First he was born a "blue furred freak", then Kitty starts dating Lance, and then the Institute blows up and humans know about mutants. Kurt looked at his appearance and made up his mind about something important. He really liked Amanda, but only as a friend, and with everyone knowing about mutants people would rag on Amanda for dating a blue furred mutant freak. He really did like Amanda but his heart was with Kitty. Kitty could relate to him now, that is being a mutant, but Kitty's heart was with Lance and she could relate to him just as well. 

__

Is life supposed to be this awful? Kurt thought


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE FOR FUTURE OF STORY! NOT ...

NOT A CHAPTER IMPORTANT NOTE

I SERIOUSLY NEED HELP. I HAVE A BLOCK AND I CAN'T THINK OF WHAT TO DO NEXT! REVIEW ME WITH POSSIBILITIES! PLEASE!


End file.
